UN ANGEL SONRIO
by QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V
Summary: una hermosa amistad nació desde la mas tierna infancia pero al crecer notaron que aquel sentimiento se había transformado en algo más grande... todo va bien hasta que un día ocurre algo inesperado. pasen a leer, de seguro les gustará :)


**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECRORES…¿COMO ME LOS TRATA LA VIDA? HOY LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA DE UNA DE MIS PAREJAS FAVORITAS DE TVD. Y PARA LAS QUE ESTÁN SIGUIENDO MI HISTORIA DE TWILIGHT: CHICAS PRONTO SUBIRÉ UN NUEVO CAPITULO QUE ESTA CASI CASI TERMINADITO SOLO ME LE HACEN FALTA UNOS CUANTOS DETALLITOS POR AQUÍ Y POR ALLA PARA QUE ME QUEDE PUBLICABLE Y MEDIO DECENTE… ASI QUE PACIENCIA CHICAS QUE EN ESTOS DÍAS ACTUALIZARÉ Y CON RESPECTO A ESTA HISTORIA: DEBO DECIR QUE ME GUSTÓ MUCHISIMO ESCRIBIRLA Y AL PRINCIPIO IBA A PONER ALGO DE SUSPENSO EN LA HISTORIA PERO LUEGO COMO QUE NO ME QUEDÓ MUY CLARA ESA PARTE ASÍ QUE HE AQUÍ LOS RESUNTADOS **** ESTE FIC SERÁ UN TWO-SHOOT ASÍ QUE ESPEREN LA ACTUALIZACION CON EL SEGUNDO Y ÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, SIN NADA MÁS QUE DECIR… LOS DEJO PARA QUE LEAN…**

**CAPITULO 1: Y ASÍ COMENZÓ...**

Hoy estoy aquí parada enfrente del motivo de mis sonrisas, suspiros y ensoñaciones que no me permiten concentrarme, ahora vamos por el todo o nada, sigo rogando porque lo sea todo y que aquella confesión que estoy a punto de hacer no me lleve a la desesperación sino a que mi vida se llene de nuevo de aquella felicidad que solía invadir mi corazón hasta el punto de sentir que iba a estallar, es el mismo corazón que ahora late por escuchar esa respuesta con la que soñaba…Soy Elena Gilbert, tengo 17 años, estatura promedio, ojos chocolate y cabello marrón, alguien muy común y corriente, lo único que me hace especial es que tengo junto a mí a la mejor persona que se pueda imaginar… Damon Salvatore.

Hoy es el día que todos esperaban desde hace muchos años, la graduación, recuerdo bien cuando bromeábamos con Caroline y Bonnie acerca de esta fecha y ahora cada una derrama una lagrima de felicidad por un logro mas, y otra de tristeza por el hecho de dejar a un lado la bonita etapa de la escuela y llegar a una dura realidad…

De nuevo me perdí en sus grandes ojos azul grisáceos que parece que me hechizaran en lo más profundo como si tuvieran el inconmensurable poder de imponerme una orden indiscutible y hacerme rendir a sus pies, aquellos hermosos ojos que brillaron extrañamente cuando entró vestido de gala a la bonita recepción y posó sus hermosos orbes en mí dedicándome esa pícara sonrisa tan especial con la que me transmitía tantas cosas bonitas recorriendo minuciosamente hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas, aún recuerdo muy bien el día cuando todo comenzó…

Era mi primer día en la escuela de Mystic Falls, dos días antes nos habíamos cambiado de ciudad cosa que me entristeció bastante porque ya tenía una vida hecha en aquel lugar del que me vi obligada a despedirme de la manera mas apresurada con el único motivo indiscutible del arduo trabajo de mis padres, ese día decidí salir al pequeño parque que se encontraba justo enfrente de mi nueva residencia, no quise acceder a la compañía de mi madre pues quería estar sola para pensar en cómo iba a ser mi vida de ahora en adelante en este lugar que desde un principio me pareció totalmente monótono y aburrido.

En un parque es usual ver niños corriendo tras una pelota o un perro pero este parque estaba tal y como me sentía ahora mismo, totalmente sola y vacía, me dedique a ver detalladamente el parque y cuando examinaba con cuidado las ventajas y peligros de subir a aquel destartalado columpio, una voz infantil atrás de mi me sobresalto.

- Hola…me llamo Damon… - y ahí empezó todo pues al darme la vuelta un niño, al parecer de mi misma edad, me observaba fijamente y con detenimiento: penetrantes ojos azules, brillante cabello negro, piel blanquecina un tanto sonrojada y unas manitas muy sucias llenas de tierra, sostenía un pequeño ramo de margaritas al parecer recién arrancado del pasto.

Ese día hablamos de nosotros y conocimos más a fondo nuestras complicadas vidas de niños de escuela primaria, me contó que tenía un perro enorme y yo a mi vez le conté de mi pececito dorado, me contó que le gustaba mucho el futbol y yo le demostré un perfecto salto de gimnasia, me habló sobre su hermano pequeño y compañero de juegos: Stefan y yo le conté de mi tierno hermanito Jeremy; hasta que mi madre me llamo para cenar y me percate que las estrellas asomaban en el oscuro cielo y que había pasado todo el día en compañía de aquel que en el futuro se convertiría en mi todo.

Después de aquel día lo hacíamos todo juntos, lo que podría significar todo para una niña de 6 años, pero poco a poco aquella maravillosa amistad se fue transformando por mi parte en otro sentimiento un tanto difícil de ocultar, aún recuerdo con claridad cuando me invadió repentinamente aquel suceso que cambio drásticamente la forma de ver y entender al que hasta ahora había sido el mejor de mis amigos y la compañía perfecta de juegos y travesuras infantiles, pero desafortunadamente ese mismo día y de golpe conocí frente a frente la maldita decepción y la tristeza inconsolable…

Habían pasado 9 años desde el día en que aquel pequeño Damon que siempre me miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules, me propuso ser los mejores amigos. Ese día hacía más frio que de costumbre y al parecer notó que me estremecía pues me prestó su jersey y me regalo uno de sus enormes abrazos de oso que me reconfortaban o consolaban cuando se humedecían mis ojos, cosa que ocurría muy a menudo últimamente y por diferentes motivos, ya sea por la separación de mis padres, por la enfermedad de Jenna o por la muerte de mis pececitos. Los últimos días me hacía extrañas preguntas sobre el amor y me hablaba siempre que nos encontrábamos de una niña que a mi parecer no era tan bonita como el creía, lo que no me esperé fue lo que me confeso en ese momento: "estoy enamorado" esas fueron sus palabras exactas, aquellas palabras que hoy me saben a hiel, al ver que no le respondía nada deshizo nuestro abrazo tomando mi rostro en su suave mano derecha y observándome fijamente a los ojos como hacía cuando éramos pequeños me explico detalladamente de quien se trataba y hablándome maravillas de la "hermosa y encantadora" chica que robo su corazón, resultó ser Katherine una de las animadoras del equipo de la escuela, una puñalada tras otra, una más fuerte que la otra; pero lo que realmente destrozo mi corazón en millones de trozos irreparables fue saber que su primer beso fue bajo el mismo árbol donde leíamos juntos, donde viví las más bonitas experiencias de mi niñez a su lado y con la zorra de Katherine a la que estaba odiando profundamente y más que a nadie.

Justo en ese momento sentí que se derrumbaba mi mundo entero a sus pies. Tal vez el destino quiso, y se lo agradezco profundamente, que en ese instante la puerta del bus escolar se abriera de par en par, me dolió mucho soltarme de su cálida mano y Salí lo más rápido que pude con su jersey cubriendo mis hombros rogando porque él no hubiera notado la solitaria y traicionera lagrima que se desbordo por mi mejilla cayendo en su jersey llena de amargura y profunda tristeza.

Por suerte el resto del día no me encontré con el, aun me sentía bastante mal así que me fui directo a mi casa a las afueras del pueblo que como de costumbre estaba totalmente vacía y allí lloré amargamente recordando todo lo que vivimos juntos, subí a mi habitación y al abrir la puerta una duda golpeó mi realidad haciendo que me detuviera bruscamente frente a la puerta: ¿Por qué me siento así? Esa fue la pregunta que mas me ha costado responder pues conocía muy bien la respuesta pero no me atrevía a decirla en voz alta, si lo hacía me entristecería aun mas y lo pondría a él en un pedestal, se convertiría en la razón de mi vida…aunque ya lo era pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nadie conociera este secreto y mucho menos la persona que causa mis lágrimas de dolor y felicidad.

Al día siguiente él me preguntó que me había pasado ayer en la tarde y con el corazón en la mano y un enorme nudo en la garganta tratando de evitar una lagrima que amenazaba con salir de un momento a otro, le respondí que solo me sentía mareada y debía irme rápido, al parecer creyó mi patética excusa pues no pregunto más acerca del asunto. Y así pasaron las semanas una tras otra mientras yo veía cada mañana desde la ventanilla como él salía de la mano de su, ahora, novia quien lucía como siempre muy perfecta con su diminuto uniforme de animadora y trataba de evitarlos pues esa imagen cada vez destrozaba mi corazón un poco más y me hacía derramar una que otra lágrima. Pero toda esa situación cambio enormemente el día en que de sus preciosos orbes azules se escapó una lagrima…

Ese día llegó solo al pequeño parque viejo y derrumbado donde nos conocimos años atrás, con un hermoso ramo de brillantes rosas rojas y una expresión que no logré descifrar, con los puños fuertemente apretados en torno al ramillete y sin mirarme en ningún momento a los ojos me contó que había encontrado a Katherine besando descaradamente en su auto a su propio hermano y amigo Stefan, cuando él estaba comprándole un ramo de rosas por su aniversario. Después de esa confesión sentí ira y mucha rabia contra la que engaño a mi mejor amigo, pero justo en ese momento un par de lagrimas desbordaron de sus bonitos ojos y mi corazón de por sí ya destrozado se partió en mil pedazos, me arroje a sus brazos y luché con todas mis fuerzas por no llorar pues en ese momento él necesitaba a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte y que lo animara a continuar adelante, pero una lagrima traicionera salió sin poder evitarlo y se fundió en su camisa, me abrazó con fuerza haciendo demasiada presión en mis brazos, sabía que luego tendría uno que otro moretón, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo; lo escuche sollozar en mi hombro y las lagrimas me traicionaron otra vez, ese día ambos nos acompañamos en nuestro dolor, el por haber sido traicionado por su novia y su hermano y yo por pura frustración, un secreto que me llevaría hasta la tumba…

Sabía que después de la preparatoria, cada uno se iría a una universidad diferente. Damon conocerá a alguien hermosa y se enamorara perdidamente. Solo lo veré en los días festivos, cuando regresemos a casa. Mama y papa me comprometerán con alguien "adecuado" para mí en el tercer año de universidad. Años más tarde, me convertiré en una mamá solitaria más de Manhattan. Por las tardes al beber mi copa de chardoney, a media luz en la biblioteca de mi gran casa, usando perlas caras y traje de Channel... pensare en él y en las tardes de mi niñez y adolescencia que pase en sus brazos y sonreiré al recordar la manera en que me miraba con esos hermosos e hipnóticos ojos azul grisáceos y su imborrable y blanca sonrisa perfecta, resaltando aquel bonito hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha.

Aunque no estaba dispuesta a dejar que eso ocurriera pronto y pensaba en disfrutar cada momento que la vida me quisiera regalar a su lado, entonces entendí muy bien que el corazón de una persona enamorada no muere cuando deja de latir sino cuando los latidos ya no tienen sentido alguno, como ahora los míos ya no tenían mucho sentido.

Debería odiarme a mí misma por esto que esta pasando, por esto que estoy sintiendo y que se supone no debería sentir pero pese a las circunstancias o al bendito destino ahora estoy abrazada a aquel que me roba el aliento con sus palabras y sonrisas, tal vez en mi vida pasada hice algo muy malo para que en esta tenga que estar preocupada todo el tiempo por la vida de una persona que desde que posó sus orbes color azul en mí, derritió aquel frio que solía invadirme y me cubría con una mascara de hielo que usaba todo el tiempo y se adornaba de una sonrisa plástica y vacía pero que ahora solo es un recuerdo de lo que fui pues mi vida cambio totalmente al haber encontrado un motivo mas para vivir…

Levanto su rostro mostrándome en sus ojos -aquellos que tanto amaba- la profunda tristeza y pude ver un atisbo de decepción, llevé mi mano a su rostro quitando las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas mientras él hacía lo mismo conmigo. Me observo fijamente hipnotizándome con sus hermosos pedazos de cielo durante un par de minutos y finalmente dijo algo que me desconcertó pero que despertó una pequeña llamita de esperanza en mi corazón destrozado:

– No había notado lo hermosa que te has puesto últimamente Elena - y claro, me sonrojé hasta no poder mas regalándole una sonrisa sincera, una que hace mucho no me sentía capaz de hacer.

Pasaron los días y las semanas, durante este tiempo el no hablo nunca con Katherine ni Stefan, solo se limitaba a seguirme a todas partes. Un día le pregunte porque lo hacía y su respuesta me tomo desprevenida:

– Porque tú eres mi soporte, sin ti me derrumbaría, últimamente eres la que me complementa - durante ese minuto fui la chica más feliz del mundo, pues en mi mente tenía esa pequeña esperanza que algún día el notara que la persona que más lo quería siempre estuvo a su lado…

**DEJENME PORFA UN BONITO REVIEW, YA SABEN QUE ES MI COMBUSTIBLE DE ESCRITORA FRUSTRADA **

SALUDOS –V-


End file.
